


twilight

by bj62



Category: The Streets of San Francisco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 20,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bj62/pseuds/bj62
Summary: Steve can't sleep and is haunted by images of empty eyes.  What he discovers is totally unexpected.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve found himself unable to sleep since he was nearly killed by what would have been a serial killer. He knew it would take time and the logical part of him knew that it was some sicko who had mutilated the bodies. He was fortunate enough to catch the first case. He could have taken sedatives, but his hours were as erratic as they were before his 'leave of absence' from the force.

He was not about to tell Mike of his sleep deprivation as long as it did not interfere with the job at hand.

The job at hand was a light as of late. It was a relief not to have a jigsaw puzzle to solve and so instead of trying the futility of sleep he was going through old files when the call came in. It was his good fortune to nab the case. He only hoped it would be simpler than the maniac with expertise.

He drove up to the house that overlooked the city. It appeared to be abandoned. He saw to officers dressed in blue pointing the way to the living room. They described the scene and were waiting for the coroner to release the body. A photographer was still on the premises.

An anonymous caller had complained about the music. What was thought to be a minor disturbance, turned into a full fledged crime scene.

She was on her back, with her eyes still in their sockets. She had been stabbed in the heart and line of torn flesh was dragged to her nether regions. The knife was still in her. The body was still warm.

He turned off the music and heard a noise. 

It was a whimper. He waited and heard it again. He searched the room and in a wall near the fireplace was a side closet. Huddled as close to the back as the a child could be was a boy.

He was dirty and had tear stains down his face. His eyes were wide with fear. Steve looked at him. He was afraid to smile and worse yet, he did not want him to see the woman on the floor.

Without moving too much, he took off his jacket and draped it over the body of what could have been his mother. He found a stick of gum in his pocket and offered it to the boy.

The youngster slow moved forward and Steve carefully picked him up.

He whimpered and hid his head into Steve's shoulder. 

Steve didn't let go and went outside to the patrol car.

At the site of the flashing lights, the boy screamed and tried to hide himself inside of Steve's body. His watch read 4:00. He was not about to let the boy out of his site, but he laughed inwardly at the start of another beautiful day by the bay... It was complete the the lights of the city, and the wonderful red and blue lights spinning on top of the patrol cars.

Steve tried to walk a little distance and point to the colors of the sky. He spoke softly to the boy as they waited for more cars to clutter the landscape.

He got to his car and called for back up. Much as he hated to do this, he needed to wake Mike.

"This is inspector 81 to headquarters. Patch this line in to Lt. Mike Stone's home line and let me speak to him." Steve said quietly.

On the third ring a tired Jeannie answered.

"Hullo, who would like to disturb us at this hour?" She asked.

"Jeannie, tell Mike to meet me at the murder scene that was called in last night. I need his help. Tell him what a good role model and cop he is. I have a surprise for him. I may have a witness." Steve said.

Jeannie heard the serious tone in his voice.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes. Anything you can tell me now?" Mike answered.

"When was the last time you saw the sunrise?" Steve asked as he felt the boy digging into his ribs.

Steve tried to console the boy. He felt the grip lessen and he stroked him as they waited and watched the sunrise over the bay.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve wasn't sure who said the coldest winter he ever spent was the summer in San Francisco, but a chill came over him while waiting for Mike. 

He grabbed a blanket from the trunk of the car and wrapped it around the boy and himself. He was there if anyone needed him, but his first concern was on the boy who held on for dear life.

The sky was just starting to turn blue by the time Mike got there.

"What was so urgent?" Mike asked.

Steve looked at his partner and unfolded the blanket long enough for him to see the back of a head. He could be four years old at most.

"I found him in a closet of the room where I found the body. At first, he was afraid of me. He has yet to speak a word... Mike I am afraid of letting him go. Who knows how long he was there. I think he may have witnessed the murder. I know that we should get someone from Children's Services, but under the circumstances, I want to get him checked over at the hospital. I want to know if there is anything wrong with him before turning him over to another person he doesn't know. I don't even know if he understands what is going on. I do know that once he got hold of me, he has hung on for dear life. Mike go with me on this. Look at the crime scene. Check for photos and see the details that I have yet to see because of recent events." Steve said as he saw the look he knew so well on Mike's face.

"You have no idea who he is?" Mike asked. He looked at the tear stained face and watch as the boy clung to Steve all the more as he hid his face.

"I was examining the crime scene. I heard a noise and turned off the radio. He was in a cupboard near the fireplace against the wall and terrified. I managed to coax him out and he hasn't let go. Let me take him to a hospital. Let me see what I can find out." Steve asked.

"Let me get an ambulance and have them drive you." Mike said.

"I would like you to go back and investigate the crime scene. His reaction to you told me that I need to stay with him. I don't want an ambulance, even without sirens, to frighten him more. I have no idea how I am going to detach him. I'm not even sure his age or how much he understands. When you see the crime scene, you might understand his trauma. I don't know how he is related to her, but seeing the murder..." Steve said.

"What else can I do for you Lieutenant? Get him checked out and let me know the minute you get him detached. I'll finish what you started. Be careful, we are starting rush hour." Mike said.

Steve smiled and needed to see how bad the boy was. He was looking forward to a weight being lifted, but his concern was for the boy hiding under the blanket and the body found in that living room.

Who knows how long he had been hiding there. Steve was pretty sure that he had hid during the murder. He was almost certain that he heard every scream.

He had no idea how the boy was related to the victim, but he knew he was going to find out and find out who did such a brutal thing.

He started the motor and headed toward the nearest hospital.

 

Mike got out his gloves and started policing the crime scene. He took Steve's coat and did a double take at the victim. The knife that was still in the body had a polished handle. He was glad that Steve found the boy and hoped he had not seen what might have been his mother in such a condition.

Before the coroner could examine the body, he heard a scream from the doorway. 

The two patrolmen were holding her back. Now they were supporting her.

"Miss, my name is Lt. Mike Stone of the homicide division of the San Francisco Police Department. Do you know who she is?" He asked as he stepped toward her and took her from the patrolmen.

She cringed and hid her face in his coat.

She moaned.

"That is my little sister. She takes care of my son while I work nights. Oh my God where is he? Do you know where Mark is? Where is my son?" She said as she passed out in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike caught her as she collapsed. No one should see someone they love brutalized this way. He looked for a chair that was not touched by the crime and placed her in it. He knelt briefly and grabbed a hanky from his pocket. He touched her arm and roused her.

"Miss my name is Mike Stone from the San Francisco Police Department. There was a call about a disturbance regarding loud music. These patrolmen noticed your sister and called Homicide. I think your son may have seen it happen. He was found by my partner, who is taking him to Children's. I can drive you if you like, just let me secure the crime scene." He said as he tried to calm her.

"Crime Scene!?! This is my home and she is my baby sis- Oh God who could do such a thing?" She said as she got up and backed herself into a corner.

"Miss let me get you out of here." Mike said as he lifted her up.

He looked at the coroner who just arrived and was watching the scene take place. He recognized the man.

"Joseph do me a favor and call the captain. Have him get Parsegian over here and tie things up. I will take her to Children's and try and get some answers." Mike said as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"My name is Mike Stone and I will take you to where my partner took Mark. I need to ask you for some information. I know this is a tremendous shock for you, but I need you to tell me who you are and what the name of your sister was." He said as he steered her out of the room.

"I... My name is... is... Melanie Crocker. Her name is Brooke and she has been staying with me because I asked for her help with Mark when I worked nights. My husband is MIA and I could not do it alone. Mark is special, he needs special attention. I told Mom she would be safe with me. I knew she needed the break and we were going to look a colleges together. She was really good with Mark. She took her time... Oh God how will I tell Mom?" Melanie said as she felt her knees buckle.

Mike got her out the door and to the sedan he was driving. 

"Melanie, you can trust my partner with your son. Mark was hanging on to him for dear life and there is nothing he would not do to protect him. Let's go see your boy." He said as he put the light up on the hood of the car and started the sirens.

It is amazing how many details there are when someone is murdered. There were times like this where he knew it would be difficult to separate the dead victim with those that were left behind. What was really aggravating was the witness was a small boy who could shut down at a moment's notice and may not be able to identify the perp.

Mike did what he always did as the day unfolded. He prayed. 

Melanie did not let go of him while he got them to the hospital.

He tried to give her the strength she needed and would speak to her mother if need be. No one should have to face what she faced, let alone what her son saw during the night.

He did not want to get involved personally, but he knew that there was no getting around it this time. There was a child involved. There was a witness. That meant he had to be protected. If the killer learned of the witness...


	4. Chapter 4

Steve found it difficult to drive while the boy clung to him. He found himself talking nonsense to him so that he could concentrate on the road. He was relieved to see a sign that said hospital and parked in the emergency bay.

He walked past reception and into the nearest cubicle. It was then that he realized he broken protocol and left his badge in the jacket covering the body where he left Mike to assess the crime scene.

"Just what do you think you are doing barging in here without being admitted? We go on a need to, not first come first serve." The nurse said not waiting for an answer.

While this was going on, an intern recognized him and interjected.

"Steve, I knew you were into the latest fads but this one is new to me." The young man joked as he softened his tone.

The boy was digging even deeper into the blanket and shirt.

"Tony is sure is good to see you. I found him hiding at a crime scene and he won't let me go. I need to have him checked out. Can we soften the lights? I don't even know his name." Steve said with relief.

"Sure, let me see about the lights and close the curtain. There is no way to turn down the lights but I can turn them off. Let's see if that will loosen your new appendage." Tony replied.

"Thanks man, when Mike gets here, we should straigten things out. I threw my jacket over the body and left my badge in it. I could not get him to talk. I cannot leave him alone." Steve said.

Tony tried to examine the boy, but the more he pulled, the more the boy clung to Steve. The more he tried to console the child.

"Let's give it a rest. It is obvious I am not going anywhere. Let me know when Mike gets here." Steve said as he leaned against the wall.

Tony nodded and shut the curtain.

 

Mike slowed as they got to the hospital. She took his arm, as the walked past the entry and saw Tony coming toward them.

"Where is my son?" the young woman asked, as he led the way to the curtain.

Once the boy saw his mom, he reached out and she embraced him. He buried his face in her neck and quietly sobbed.

Steve shook with the sudden disappearance of the warmth. He smiled at Mike and shrugged the question.

"Steve this is Melanie Crocker and her son that you have become acquainted with her son Mark." Mike said.

Steve breathed a sigh of relief and left them alone.

"The murder victim is her sister. She was staying and helping with Mark. I wonder how much he saw of it." Mike said.

"I hope he doesn't remember a thing." Steve replied as he saw the two reunited and crying together.

Now the hard part began. It was compounded by closing the house because of how much of it was considered a crime scene.

Melanie had no where to go and he could not drop them off at the nearest motel because of the boy's condition. Where would she go now?

Steve had an idea, but he knew Mike would not like. Steve would be a long lost brother come to visit. It would allow him to come and go as he pleased and let Mark stay in familiar surroundings.

"Mike let me go back with them. The boy is getting used to me and I can help clear up the crime scene. I can be the tie to what he saw, and I can keep him safe." Steve said.

"This kid really got to you, didn't he. All right only and I do mean only because he connected with you. Having you at the house is better than a patrol car. Do you have any objections Melanie?" Mike asked looking at the distraught woman.

"Thank you. Help me find the bastard who did this and why." She said in a stern voice.

Mike shook his head wondering what his partner was getting into. Nothing is as easy at it seems...


	5. Chapter 5

Steve found himself in the front seat of the sedan with the little boy Mark sitting pressed against him. His mother was close to his side and caressing his hair. Steve concentrated even more on his driving.

They drove down the street and what had been controlled chaos, was left with barely a footprint. She took the key out of her purse and went to the lock. There was a key box on the door, preventing her from using it. Steve fished around in his back pocket for the key.

He opened it and got the key for the lock. He tilted his head as if to apologize and walked through the house making sure it was secure.

Melanie was numb. Her little boy hung onto Steve and whimpered. He came to the spot where his aunt was tortured and murdered. He looked at Steve and whimpered more softly.

Steve knelt by the boy. Mark clung to him. His mother was sitting there. She was seeing where her sister had been murdered. She walked around in shock touching the shadows where her sister would have been.

Steve wanted to console her but his mind was on the boy. He was the witness to a murder.

He quietly ushered her to one of the other rooms. He found a chair and sat her down. Mark looked up at her and his eyes said it all. 

She wrapped her arms around her son and they started to weep.

Steve was relieved and went to get a closer look at the murder scene. He wondered if forensics had seen all the details that he would have noticed. He was relieved that Mike had initially stayed until Melanie appeared. Sometimes the difference between a dismissal and a conviction was how the evidence was handled.

He gave Melanie and her son some time alone. He still didn't know what was causing the boy's behavior. He didn't know anything but the way he clung to him when he found him in the cupboard.

 

Mike was going through the pictures and the evidence they collected at the crime scene. It went against his better instinct to let Steve watch over the young mother and her son, but if the boy witnessed his aunt's murder, Steve might be able to get it out of him.

This case felt off from the moment they got the call. It was in the suburbs and the kind of music blaring from the house was country music. When the patrolmen came in, they were taken aback by the carnage. They expected to see some teenagers stoned, not a woman with a knife in her suggestively.

Mike was still unpleasantly surprised by man's inhumanity to man. 

When Melanie Crocker came in, he tried everything he could to prevent her from seeing what her son had witnessed. She had every reason to be distraught. Some families were closer than others.

Mike just wanted this to be an isolated incident. But until they investigated further, he could not be sure. If Steve was elsewhere, Dan would have to start sifting through pile of evidence. Mike knew that there had to be a beginning to any investigation. If Steve was protecting the witness then he best start weeding out some clues.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had an unexpected crisis. I am now able to work. I hope you appreciate the corrections.

Steve took his time and walked around the lit room. He looked for any piece of evidence that the team may have missed. He was too nervous to sit and wait for Melanie to open up to him. He was in the awkward position of being the bearer of bad news. To make matters worse he would have to ask the difficult questions.

Unfortunately being a cop meant that you accepted crime scenes as they were. It is not so much an immunity to the carnage as it is that you have to distance yourself from it in order solve it.

Another factor to consider was your relationship to the victim. 

It was rare that you knew the victim personally. This gave you a different perspective, and would let you be able to separate yourself so that you could see things that only the practiced eye could see.

He would never forget his first murder scene. He had been walking the beat and something in the corner of his eye told him to take a look. In was in an alley at twilight and a hand looked out of place. He took a closer look and there buried under some trash was that of wino who had been butchered. He found the nearest trash can before he called for back up.

Mike was the first detective on the scene and actually took the time to speak with him. Steve was the first to discover the body. He was the first to make sure that no one disturbed the crime scene. He was the first to realize the body was still warm.

The first twenty four hours are vital to an investigation. 

Although he was not an active participant in the investigation, Mike kept a lookout for him.

Now after all these years, he was glad that Mike trusted him to stay close to their potential witness.

Sometimes you need a change in perspective and by seeing Melanie deal with her sister's death, he would be a better cop. He had forgotten how murders affected the survivors.

He was shaken by the boy's reaction. He still knew so little about their witness.

"Would you like some coffee?" He heard Melanie ask in a soft voice.

Steve turned and looked at her and it was as if he was seeing her for the first time. He smiled and bowed his head.

"Miss Crocker, I am sorry for your loss. I hope you understand why I am trying to protect you and Mark. Right now we are just starting this case. Can you tell me anything about your sister? Did she have many boy friends? What were her habits? Anything at all that could lead us to her killer or killers?" Steve asked.

"You really get to the point fast don't you. Eliza was my younger sister. I was alone when Mark was born and my mother wants nothing to do with me because she thinks I was promiscuous. I dated the captain of the football team, and was taken by force on the night of the prom. The one good thing that came out of it was Mark, but he was deprived of oxygen during birth, so now he is a little slow. He turned three two months ago when Eliza came here to help me out. I highly doubt inspector that my sister played the field. She was one of the few that saw the bruises. Do you automatically assume that the victim was killed by a lover?" She said with a taste of bitterness.

"I'm sorry. The questions need to be asked. Unfortunately the victim is somehow associated with the attacker. Murders by strangers are not as common as we would like. Until I was called by the patrolmen, I was not aware of you, your sister or your son. I would normally analyze the murder scene and do my best to find out the perpetrator. I would get to the questions later. I found your son, called my boss and got your boy to Children's. Right now my concern is for you and your son. I am trusting that my partner is working on finding anything that will lead to your sister's killer. No one should have to go through what you are dealing with now. To be honest, I am afraid of how much Mark witnessed. I hope that he didn't see a damn thing." Steve said.

"It is all like some kind of nightmare! My mother needs to know, but she won't pick up the phone. She will probably blame this on me too..." Melanie said. This time the tears were falling and she did nothing to wipe them away.

Steve looked at her and held her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. This is what I do. I want to help you by finding out who did this. I want to make sure she was the target and not you. I need to keep my distance so I can do my job. My main concern is Mark. If he saw the murder take place and he is a witness, then the murderer might know and try to eliminate him and you in the process. Please understand that I am doing this for your protection. I think it would be best if Mark have someone familiar around. Even if that is a cop like me." Steve said as he found a chair for her to sit in.

Something told him to check on Mark. The boy was twisting the blankets and moaning.

"Mark everything is fine. I am a police officer. I am going to find out who did this to your aunt." Steve said as he went to touch the boy.

Mark clung to him and whimpered. 

Melanie watched from a distance.

As Steve held him he got up from the bed, she looked at him.

"Will you help me tell my mother? Will you talk to her the same way you did my son?" 

Steve nodded. It was not his favorite part of the job, but he would rather be the one who told before someone gave her the wrong information. The truth may be unpleasant, but rumors had minds of their own. Sometimes rumors were worse than the actual fact. "Would you be alright if we tell her now? I am not sure if the papers have gotten wind of this and I would hate for her to see it on the front page before we spoke with her." He said as he waited for a response. "Fine. I can have Eliza - oh my God! This can't be happening. I will get a few of Mark's things and we can take him with us. I can't leave him alone. He has linked onto you. Can you stay?" She asked. "As long as I can. As long as necessary." Steve said as she gathered her things. He picked up the boy and headed for the sedan. He was there to serve and protect. He never expected what he was doing now as part of the job description, but what choice did he have. He was not about to hand over the boy to someone who would distance himself because he was different. He would protect him with his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you get the chance, i re did six. now i am caught up. sorry about that folks.

Steve parked on the street next to an elegant townhouse located near where some of the few structures had survived the 1906 earthquake. This was as close to royalty as San Francisco could get. He had no idea Melanie was related such elite.

Mark had grabbed onto Steve as soon as he stopped the car. He let Melanie lead the way.

She rang the doorbell and heard the chimes as they echoed through the house. A butler appeared and opened the door a crack.

"Let me in Soames, this man is a police officer and needs to speak with Mother post haste." She said as he was preparing to shut her out.

Steve tried to go for his badge, but Mark would have none of it. He clung to Steve even tighter than before.

"I will let you in, but you must not take the child with you. I will have Mary watch him in the back rooms." Soames said with disdain.

Steve saw Mark's face light up as Mary came holding a tray of assorted pastries.

Before Steve could utter a word, Mary vanished with Mark in tow. He and Melanie were escorted to a sun room where an elegantly coiffed woman was sitting at a desk with her back to them.

Before Soames could say a word, Melanie stood in front of her mother.

"Mother, this is Inspector Steve Keller. I know you won't listen to me, but you have to listen to him." She said.

"Nothing you can say would possibly interest me where Melanie is concerned." She said in a low roar.

"Mrs. Crocker my name is Steven Keller with the San Francisco Police Department. I work the Homicide division and was called early this morning to your daughter's house where I am sorry to inform you, your daughter Eliza was found murdered." Steve said as he pulled out his identification.

"In the first place my name is Sara Petrone. Crocker is Melanie's married name, In the - ." 

It registered on her face what he had said.

"Did you just say Eliza was murdered? Murdered? Your idea of a sick joke is not appreciated. Soames! Get them out of here!" She said as her face turned white.

"I take no pleasure in telling you this, but I feel it is important that you find out from the police, instead of the news media. I thought you might learn the facts instead of rumors about her death. Mrs. Petrone, your daughter was attacked and your grandson may have witnessed the whole thing." Steve said in a firm voice.

"You have the audacity, the unmittedgated gall to come in here with 'her' and tell ME my Eliza is dead? I will have you know I am friends with the Mayor. Get out! Take her and her bastard son with you. SOAMES!!! Get the mayor on the line. Tell him I want to speak with the Chief of Police! Find out what happened to Eliza and do it NOW!" She said as she ignored Melanie and Steve.

Before they were bodily thrown out, Steve saw a very happy Mark with jelly all over his face and put him on his hip. 

He did not know what to do with the woman upstairs, but as soon as he got into the sedan, he radioed to Mike and let him know there was another twist in the murder.

He started the car and they drove silently back, 

Melanie finally spoke.

"Welcome to Hell. My mother gets her way or she makes you disappear." Melanie said.

Steve was at a loss for words. 

One thing he knew for sure. Things just got a whole lot more complicated.

He might actually have to answer to the Mayor directly.

That was not something he was looking forward to. His decision to come back to the force may not have been such a wise thing after all.

He knew one thing for certain. The boy who had become a part of his anatomy was his main concern. He still had no clue as to who might want Eliza or Melanie murdered in such a brutal way. Much as he wanted to go back to the office, his first concern was that of a little boy who had only a little while ago had the biggest grin on his face. 

He wanted to see that grin again. He hoped the boy he found hiding in the cupboard had seen nothing and only heard the country music. He was sure that Eliza put up a fight, but sometimes sounds were worse than what the eyes could see.

Seeing the smile and the light in Mark's eyes gave him hope. No three year old should be exposed to what he saw. No one should have to face that kind of barbaric display. Just because he did not react to it the way others might did not mean he wasn't effected.

He wanted to get them situated and if possible see Mike and compare notes. He wanted to nail the perp. He had forgotten the human factor while working a homicide and Melanie was making him more and more aware of it. He wondered how long it would take for him to forget a little boy that had clung to him.

At first he did not know his name. Steve had tried to ease the boy's fears. What Mark had witnessed is something no one should ever see. Youth should be filled with wonderful memories. A child should not be exposed to the horrors of reality. For that matter neither should an adult.

He had seen enough images to last more than a lifetime. He thought of how many cases Mike had been involved in. He now knew why he needed to distance himself from the victims. 

He needed to sleep at night. It was that distance that made him good at his job. It gave him the ability to see the big picture and catch the perp.

But there was a part of him that wanted to be here with Melanie and Mark. This time he needed to protect the innocent on a personal level. 

It meant having someone else do the leg work while he used the eyes in the back of his head to protect the victims.

Something told him that the wrong person was killed. Something told him that the perp would be back, and it would be when his guard was down.

He only wanted to make sure that he would be in the line of fire when the perp would go after his intended victim.

Steve was glad that Mark was unaware of what was going on around him because he was sure that the murderer was still out there and waiting....


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry but i re edited 7. i am trying to find time to write and then there is sleep and things that are pulling me away. once I start it writes itself. Enjoy and thanks for your continued support.

The moment Dan entered the squad room, he noticed something was off. Steve's desk was empty and his chair was tucked in. He saw Mike in his office and knocked before entering.

"Dan, how was your couple of days at the beach?" He asked.

"I caught a few waves and my company was pleasant. Where's Steve? Is he on another case? We are supposed to go out for dinner tonight. I spoke with him before I left." Dan said.

"Steve caught one early this morning. He's with a potential witness. It's getting more complicated. Are you familiar with the Petrone family?" Mike asked.

Dan nodded. 

"The girl murdered was Eliza Petrone. She was assaulted in her sister's house and the knife that killed her was left in her abdomen. The music was blaring and the neighbors called for the disturbance. The patrolmen found her body and called us. Steve found a boy who may have witnessed the murder. Steve is protecting the witness and his mother. I am trying to follow any leads. I could use your help. The mother called the Mayor, who called the Chief who called me. I am trying to give Steve the time he needs to protect them. The boy attached himself to Steve, but has yet to say a word. Steve found the boy hidden and was cowering in the back of a cupboard. By the time I there, he was clinging to Steve and hid his face away from me. I am hoping the connection he has with Steve will help us find the killer."

"You need me to find out all I can about the victim. If she is related to the Petrone family, are you sure the right person was killed?" Dan asked.

"Melanie Crocker is the sister of the victim. She came after Steve took the boy to the hospital. So far the crime scene has been seen by over half a dozen people. The coroner is still doing the autopsy and Steve had the pleasure of meeting Mrs. Petrone. She called the Mayor and I am afraid all of this will hit the media before we have a chance to even start the investigation. I need you to follow these leads and see if we can narrow it down. I don't like having Steve guarding the witness and potential victim, but the boy has attached himself to him. See what you can do. I will try to run interference with the Mayor." Mike said.

Dan nodded and took the slips of paper. He was getting better at deciphering the scribble.

Mike rubbed his eyes. It was less than a day and already he felt the pressure. At least Dan was back and with his knowledge of the Petrone family, it may give them a lead to the killer. He wondered what the boy witnessed. He was glad that Steve was doing his best to protect them. 

He waved Dan out of the office and went over the reports by the numerous investigators. Something told him it was not going to be easy to solve. 

He wondered how Steve was holding up. At least he was out of the office. He smiled at that. This was his first week back and he was already up to his eyeballs in paperwork. He was loving every minute of it. It felt good to be back. There was nothing better. He may not have graduated from college, but he knew these streets like the back of his hands.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve sat at the head of the kitchen table playing solitaire. It was after ten and he had been up since catching this case. He found a deck of cards in the upper cupboard and needed to stay awake.

He was checking on Mark constantly. The boy finally found some peace in sleep. Ever since he found the kid hiding in the cupboard, the boy had been in a state of shock and agitation. He noticed the fear that stayed with him while in his mother's arms. He hoped that Mark had witnessed very little of the murder of his aunt. 

There was no way to know how much he had witnessed.

Hypothetically, he could assume that his aunt had put him in the cupboard before the man or men entered the house.

There was still no way of knowing who the target was. He had made sure that the press had gotten wind of the murder without naming names. He knew how the mother was reacting to it. He had no idea if she would report it to the press, but had no doubt that she would have a reward for any information regarding the killer or killers of her daughter, no matter who they were after. He would not put it past her to associate the murder to her position and status. If only it were that easy.

The black queen went on the black - no red king. He threw the cards in disgust and rubbed his eyes. 

He had no intentions of sleeping until he felt that he could keep them safe. 

He got up and paced the room before he checked on Mark. Before he took another step, he heard a rap on the back door. 

It was automatic. He pulled out his gun and looked through the window of the door. He saw the grey fedora and put the gun back in its holster.

Mike entered and smiled.

"I'm glad you took your finger off the trigger." Mike said as he took a seat at the table. He started to play solitaire where Steve stopped. 

Steve took a few breaths and started to pour coffee into mugs. He noticed the bag that Mike left at the door and raised his eyebrows.

"I take it you have not been to your apartment. You want to stay the night. That my boy is a survival kit. Dan came back from a few days away and is working on the case. He says you owe him. There is the paperwork including some possibilities as to who what when and why. Just tell me you are doing the right thing and I won't question it again." Mike said as he looked into his tired eyes.

"No one said it would be easy. Melanie's mother is a piece of work. Part of me wants to know how she got that way and another part feels there is no time for it." Steve said as he got up and walked toward the room where Mark was sleeping.

Mike looked down and saw the sharp contrast from the boy who hid on Steve's hip.

"I saw him smile once today when he came from Petrone's kitchen covered in powdered sugar. He heard the commotion and I saw the fear return. Mike, he should be a happy kid running and laughing. I keep trying to put some of the pieces together. There are too many questions." Steve said as he closed the door, leaving it ajar.

"Steve, I want to believe that nothing will happen tonight. I have some extra patrols in the area." Mike said as he sat down with the coffee in his hands.

"There is a part of me that wants him to remember and another part that wants him to forget. I am assuming that his aunt put him in the closet before the attacker or attackers barged in. Otherwise they would still be around. They may know I am here and I pray to God they do. Killing a cop is worse than killing a woman. What did the neighbors have to say about the noise? Did they notice anything else that was out of the ordinary"

"We are still questioning the neighbors. They took their time killing her, and according to the one who complained to the police the music was on at least an hour before he reported it. I think it was two a.m. that was his limit. It is not the most upper crust neighborhood in the area but it is better than the lower burroughs. Very little drug trafficking, and few burglaries." Mike said as he took another sip of the coffee. Steve made it strong. Mike dumped the rest of it in the sink so that he could sleep.

"Thanks for bringing over the reports. I want you to know that I would leave if I thought it was safe." Steve said as he got up.

"Sleep where and if you can. I have a feeling that what we are looking for is not going to take its time. If Mrs. Petrone has anything to say, it should have been solved yesterday. I still don't know why she is so considerate of the one daughter and wants nothing to do with the mother of her grandson. I have met the type in my years on the force, but it has been a while." Mike said as he reached for the handle of the door.

"Mike are you sure me coming back was a good idea? I still can't close my eyes without thinking of that needle he was ready to plunge into my arm. This one is almost as bad. I am not sure if this is an isolated incident. I am glad you are back. I was getting too comfortable in that chair." Steve said as he waited to lock the door.

"You are too good at being a cop. Despite the fact that you were almost a victim, your instincts were right on target. You are right where you belong. I saw how that boy clung to you. You are here because you care. Try to rest and I will see you in the morning. Maybe I will bring my clown nose..." Mike said.

Steve nodded and locked the door. He went to Melanie's room and sighed. He went to Mark's room and saw the boy sucking his thumb. His feet kicked off the covers but he was sleeping so peacefully that Steve smiled.

He grabbed the bag and went through the things that Mike had gathered. At the bottom was Ghiradelli chocolate bar.

He shook his head and started to read the reports.

He knew he needed sleep but one thing kept going through his mind. How much had the boy seen? He wanted nothing more than for Mark to have not seen anything. It was bad enough that he heard it all. It was bad enough that he was hidden and alone while the horrors of his aunt being murdered was a few feet away.

He could not leave the boy until he could see the joy that children have. Three year olds should never be exposed to such horrors. For that matter neither should adults.

What did these girls do to warrant such torture? Was the mother involved? He had too many questions and very few answers. He had to wait for another dawn before he could come up with some of the answers. He closed his eyes for a moment.

He wanted only a moment before looking for the solutions on the typewritten page. Somewhere were the clues that would lead them to the answer. Maybe then he could have a day off and rest, among doing laundry buying groceries and things that make up a life. Sleep would have to wait...


	10. Chapter 10

Steve woke after a hard sleep. He found himself in a rocking chair, covered with a blanket in Mark's room. The boy was whimpering and clinging to him.

Steve woke up instantly once he heard the boy and picked him up while he inspected the rest of the house.

Melanie was missing. He searched for a note and there was sight of her.

The man was kicking himself while Mark whimpered and looked to him for support. Steve fought the tears.

He had pored over the paperwork Mike gave him and must have decided to stay in Mark's room. Somebody draped him with a blanket. Could Melanie place the blanket on him?

He had developed the art of being a light sleeper, but he must have needed the rest. Something caused him to wake up. He thought back a few moments. He heard cynical laughter and a scream. He knew it belonged to Melanie.

He told himself he was there to protect them. He told himself that he stayed because of Mark and how the boy clung to him.

He thought he could trust himself. But despite his ability to stay awake, his lack of sleep took its toll. He should not have done this as a solo run.

The boy clung to him tighter than before. He caressed Mark's head and went to the nearest phone.

"Mike? I am sorry to call you at home, the girl is gone and Mark is terrified. I handled this all wrong. Get down here and bring a team to to see what I missed. Bring coffee. I'm sorry Mike, I am so damned sorry. I have to find her and I have to find her alive." Steve said. He hung up the phone and started pacing. Almost oblivious of Mark.

He whimpered louder. 

"Mmmmmmm Mmmmmm." The boy moaned and Steve lifted him up to his shoulder.

"We'll find her Mark. I promise. I don't know how but we will find her." Steve said.

We will find her, but how he thought to himself. He wondered if he was still a good cop. The thought terrified him that he wasn't. Sara Petrone was right in wanting someone more skilled.

He tried to let Mark go, but he looked at Steve and realized that at least someone believed in him, even if it wasn't himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time in recent memory that I have figured out how it will be played. Outlines don't work for me and each chapter writes itself.
> 
> This time I have it in my head and will make you suffer like I am. I know who the killer is and I'm not telling... yet
> 
> tell me if I am too obvious

"Let's go over it from the beginning. I left around midnight. What was the next thing you did?" Mike said in a stern voice.

"I started to look at the paperwork. I went to Mark's room... I watched him. The next thing I woke up with a blanket on my lap and Mark whimpering in my arms. I don't even know how I fell asleep in the rocker in his room..." Steve said with disgust.

"Steve I let you take lead because of the way the boy attached to you. In all the years I have known you, you have never fallen asleep while you were on duty. Did you do anything out of the ordinary?" Mike said.

"Melanie made coffee and we ordered a pizza. I looked over the crime scene. I watched over them. The next thing I woke and Melanie was gone." Steve said as he touched the boy attached on his hip.

"I want you to go home and rest. I want check up on a few things. Do you think she was taken by force?" Mike asked.

"I can't leave him and in the place he is familiar. I need to be here. Mike if my instinct is right it is going to get a heck of a lot worse." Steve said as he sat down and cradled the boy.

"I don't like this situation. Are you sure Melanie's mother won't do anything about the boy. Is the boy's father around?" He asked.

"I wonder what she will do when she learns of her daughter's disappearance. Damn it Mike how could I let this happen?" Steve said.

"We have to wait and see. I will go see Mrs. Petrone as soon as it is a decent hour. In the meantime, just concentrate on the boy. I will have some men go over Melanie's room and see if there is anything that warrants our attention. Is there anything I can get you?" Mike asked.

"How about some of your coffee. I need to stay on my feet until something breaks. So far the only I've done well is keep the boy safe. I should have been able to take care of Melanie and her son." Steve said tiredly.

"There has to be a reason you fell asleep. Did you drink all of the coffee?" Mike said as he got ready to leave.

"Yeah I had two cups." Steve said.

"Leave things the way are. As far as I am concerned this whole house is a crime scene. If I could put you in a safe house I would. I want to see if keeping your new appendage here is the right thing. If you need anything let me know. If Mrs. Petrone comes over let me know ASAP. I want to have one of our people examine the him. I need you where you can be most useful." Mike said as he saw the boy peek from Steve's torso.

"Anything, any thing."

"Thanks Mike. I have never been needed like this. Melanie put me on edge. I hope she's still alive." Steve said as he shut and locked the door.

He felt Mark's tension ease and went to a Lazyboy. He no longer needed coffee. He did the one thing all police officers have to learn how to do, but is not taught at the Academy.

He waited for the other shoe to drop.

"


	12. Chapter 12

Mike left with a promise of bringing coffee and donuts in a few hours.

Steve tried to concentrate on the sunrise and the boy who was attached to his hip. He tried to recall what got him out of the sound sleep. He knew it was a noise, but could not recall if were a scream, or the slamming of a door.

That's it!!

He had gone in to check on Mark, and sat in the rocker. He could barely keep his eyes open when he saw Melanie cover him with the blanket. He heard arguing and felt Mark crawl in against him. He tried to break out of his stupor but was drawn into sleep. The boy hid beside him and whimpered. He fought for consciousness. He knew it was imperative to wake up but could only manage a moan.

When he woke and called Mike he swore it was a door slam that woke him, but was it the back door or a car door? It was then he knew that whoever took Melanie may have taken her on her own volition. It was the only thing that made sense. 

He felt for a bump on his head. There was no sign of assault. He came to a conclusion that he had to have been drugged. That was why Mike was treating the entire house like it was a crime scene. 

He needed to start thinking as a cop. Somewhere along the way he had allowed his emotions to get in the way of doing things he had learned how to do. Skills that Mike had taught him had gone out the window once Melanie asked how he could be so cold about the murder victim that was her sister.

Her son that clung to him made him physically aware of the human element and took him away from the tasks at hand. Thank God Mike and Dan were there to make up for his mistakes. May be that was why Mike hesitated when Steve said he wanted to stay. Mike was treating him differently since Mark had connected to him.

"Mark, I don't know what would be better for you. I pray you didn't see what happened, but you are our only witness. I hope that all of this will become a bad nightmare. Now, with your mother disappearing, I promise you I won't let you go. I won't let you go until you react to someone else the way you reacted to me. I want to check with Mike, that guy with the grey hat. I don't think you should be around when we have people go over the place, looking for clues." Steve said as they walked to the kitchen.

"MMMM mmmm MMMM" The boy verbalized.

"Let me call Mike. We can eat at a pancake place." Steve said as he saw a smile form.

Steve knew it may not be the best thing for the boy to be in an unfamiliar environment, but he knew that a bunch of strangers in the house would be awkward and scare him.

In a short period, Mark had depended on him with his life. Steve did not take that responsibility lightly. If only he had let someone else catch the call. If only he could have closed his eyes to sleep instead of seeing the empty sockets.

Steve was there to protect and serve. He was there to give voice to those who had no voice. 

He walked out the back door with Mark clinging to him. Some of the technicians were starting to come and take over the crime scene.

"John, lend me your keys. I want to get this kid away from this while you do your work. I will let Mike know where we are." Steve said as he caught the keys in mid air.

Steve got into the car and managed to detach himself from Mark. He was not sure where he was going to go, but he wanted to go to some place quiet and still.

He wanted the luxury of someplace quiet. He knew child protective services would catch up with him. He knew that what he was doing was not the best thing to do, but he knew the kid had been exposed to too much chaos. He just needed to take a moment for them to breathe.


	13. Chapter 13

Mike left and told Steve to expect the techs soon. Whatever they used to knock him out, it gave Steve the much needed rest.

He smiled at Mark and changed his mind as to where to go at the last minute. His skills were sharpened and while they left what was now the crime scene, he watched the traffic as it started the morning rush hour. It felt good having control of something.

He pulled up to the front of his apartment and unhooked Mark's seat belt. Mark looked at the front of the building and started to count softly the number of stairs to reach the top. He used both feet to jump up on each step until he was at the top. He smiled at Steve who smiled back.

"How many?" Steve asked as he knelt down to get a closer look. This was the first time he had seen a genuine smile, other than when he had cookies in his mouth.

"Twenty two?" He barely whispered.

Steve laughed and picked him up. He felt Marc's arms going around his neck.

"That's right Mark, twenty two. This is where I live. Would you like to see inside? Are you hungry?" Steve asked.

"MMMMMmmmmmMMMMM." Mark murmured in Steve's neck.

Ever cautious, he placed the boy down and dug out his keys. Once he opened the door, he urged Mark in.

Mark mumbled and walked the perimeter of the apartment. Steve observed his concentration. Not once did Mark trip. He did this around the entire apartment. He started to climb up the stairs and did it the way he had done it outside. Steve grabbed him and he got upset.

"Outside stairs are O.K. to jump on, inside stairs must be walked." Steve said as he set the boy down in front of him.

The boy mumbled. 

Steve showed him the rest of the apartment. He took Mark to the bathroom and the boy mumbled as he turned on the tub and started taking off his clothing.

Steve nodded and got towels and soap. The boy mumbled and got into it the water. He touched Steve's face and his. Once again he mumbled.

"I get the idea and I planned on doing it once I got the chance." Steve said as he smiled at the boy and touched his chin. He was happy to get the stubble off and watched as Mark played in the water.

Steve took a moment and looked for something for the boy to wear. He came across a t shirt of the city and figured it would have to do. When he came back into the bathroom, Mark had bubbles everywhere. Steve washed his hair and saw Mark getting agitated. He drained the tub and wrapped Mark in a towel.

As soon as Mark was loose, he went down the stairs one step at a time and headed toward the refrigerator.

Steve got there before he could open it. Lord only knew what yeast colonies were growing in it. 

He was grateful he kept milk in the fridge. He did the smell test and was glad it had not gone sour. 

He was not sure how sturdy the boy would be with handling a glass. He was afraid of getting glass on the table, so he found an old plastic bowl. He filled it with milk and gave it to Mark.

Mark hummed with delight and drank it all in one gulp. He handed it back to Steve and hummed happily.

Steve found a loaf of bread and grabbed the peanut butter. He started to make two sandwiches, but then decided to make more.

Mark grabbed a chair and set it next to Steve. He knelt his knees on the seat and tried to help. 

Steve gave him the peanut butter and washed some fresh fruit. As he sliced strawberries, he saw that Mark was spreading the peanut butter quite well.

"MMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmm." He mumbled.

Steve put some sandwiches on a plate and went to find Sesame Street on the television.

Relief washed over him as he saw the boy now in the t shirt that came to his knees, get comfortable. He allowed himself to feel a small sense of relief and called Mike.

Mike picked up on the first ring.

"Stone." He answered.

"It's me Mike. I am happy to say that if you get the chance, come to my place. It you can get some underwear for Mark I would appreciate it. He is no longer attached to my hip and I have seen more than one smile." Steve answered.

"Good, that is real good. Do you still think you made a mistake coming back to the force?" He asked.

"I just didn't think I would get stuck with such difficult cases so soon after I got back." Steve replied.

"I still have to report this to Child Services, but I can mislay the paperwork until you can get him down to check with a psychologist. Still no word on Melanie, but I think there will be a ransom note to Mrs. Petrone. We still have a ways to go. The murderer is still out there."

"And we may still have a witness. See you in an hour Mike." Steve said as he hung up the phone.

Steve took a bite of a sandwich. He savored the taste and saw the boy enamored by Big Bird.

Mark started to say the B sound over and over. He looked at Steve and smiled.

For the time being if only time could stand still. If Steve could be sure what the boy saw would not haunt him the rest of his days.

He tried to remember his first childhood memory. He was too tired to recall it. He was still praying that nothing would change his innocence. No child should be exposed to such terror.

Mark was on his third sandwich and ate it slowly this time. He laughed at Sesame Street and wiggled his butt.

Steve started to clean the apartment and waited.

 

 

Melanie was looking at her 'assailant' with eager eyes. In a few hours a ransom note would be sent to her mother.

Little did Sara know that the person she hired to kill her was good friends with a friend of Melanie. His only mistake was he killed the wrong sister. But it was a mistake intentionally made.

She had planned this for months and although it hadn't gone the way it was planned, she knew that her son had someone to look out for him.

She knew her mother had gotten married quickly so her birth would not be questioned. She was such a hypocrite. 

Melanie wanted her pound of flesh. She hoped her mother was mourning her baby. Even Eliza did not know how far her hatred went. Eliza had to be sacrificed for her plan to work.

She watched the television to look for her mother who would plead for Melanie's safe return...

Here she could smile to her heart's content. That is until she was miraculously found and David was killed in the crossfire.

Her mother would have to accept her and Mark this time. Her reputation depended on it.


	14. Chapter 14

Steve opened the door and saw the smile on Mike's face. When Mark heard the car pull up he went to the window and smiled. Before Steve had a chance to say anything, Steve saw the boy grab his leg and smiled shyly from behind Steve.

"Is this the same boy that was attached to you yesterday?" Mike asked.

Mark took a closer look and and started to make noise.

"Mark this is my partner and my friend. His name is Mike." Steve said as he felt the boy ease his grip.

"MMMMMMMmmmmmmiiiiiiiiii." He tried to say.

"I am glad he is not afraid of you. Coming here was the right idea. I think he has been shuffled around a lot and I didn't want him in the house while our guys were going over it. He actually can count and take a bath. He insisted I shave. He also spread peanut butter on bread. Near as I can figure he is still finding his way. I still have no idea if he was a witness to what happened." Steve said as he sat down in the kitchen.

"I still need to have you meet with Children Services. The last thing we need is having Sara Petrone suddenly take an interest in the boy and accuse us of maltreating him." Mike said as he watched the boy take interest in the television once more.

"Any word on what happened with Melanie? Has she been kidnapped? Has there been a ransom demand?" Steve asked.

"It's still early. Do you remember what woke you up?" Mike replied.

"I think I was drugged. Someone took the time to leave Mark with me. I think I heard a door slam, but I am not sure if it was the back door or a car door. I tried to move but my limbs were lead. The next thing I remember was Mark in my arms and I needed to contact you. Mike this case has made so many left turns... The hardest part is the waiting. The main thing that matters is Mark. For all I know Melanie is part of this, but there is no way to be sure until..."

"Until her body is found or a ransom note is delivered. You do know that Mark can't stay here forever." Mike said quietly.

"Mike right now I am the only person who he has any connection. All things stopped when Eliza was killed in front of him. I found him and he latched on. I cannot let him go into Children Services until I... He is a potential witness to a murder and he needs to be protected. Much as I want to be connecting the dots, that little boy has connected with me. There has to be a way to resolve this and our priority should be to keep him safe." Steve said.

"We have one major problem. Sara Petrone. You do realize that regardless of what we know about Melanie, we will have to face her. She is the boy's next living relative whether she admits to it or not." Mike replied.

"Mike I will take him along with us to meet the woman when Sesame Street is over. By any chance did you bring some things besides underwear? He can't really go out in one of my T shirts." Steve asked.

"I went to the house and found him some clothes. I spoke with the techs and they said they will have a preliminary report in a few hours. Do you feel any side effects of what they may have used?" Mike asked.

"Let me get a bit more cleaned up. I want to leave a good impression with Mrs. Petrone. I don't want to disappoint her a second time." Steve said as he ignored the question and walked to the bathroom.

Mike nodded and watched the boy as he was mumbling and counting. He could not imagine what the boy saw. He could not imagine the horror that he may have heard. Much as he knew that Mrs. Petrone had connections, he realized why Steve had formed a bond so quickly. He realized that there was something inside Steve that would protect him with his last breath. 

Mark was Steve's priority and regardless of the laws, he would do anything in his power to protect him.

Steve had grown into a good cop and a good man. Mike knew then that being one of San Francisco's finest was who Steve was and would always be whether he carried the shield or not.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disregard the check mark I ain't done yet

Steve was a natural at dressing the three year old boy. He got more smiles than he expected and Mike watched with awe at his friend's patience.

Mark was far from the frightened little boy he saw only a day ago. He was still hanging onto Steve, but not out of fear. The smile was genuine and he was humming.

They were just about to leave Steve's apartment when the phone rang.

"Inspector Keller? This is Soames the butler. I am calling without Mrs. Petrone's knowledge. An hour ago we got a letter by courier. It was typewritten and demanded ransom. I think it best if the police were involved. I have no way of validating whether the letter was real." He said.

"I need the answers to a few questions. How many people have come in contact with the letter, how does she feel about paying the ransom, and which courier delivered the letter." Steve asked as Mike looked on anxiously.

"I'm not sure how many have handled the letter. One of the maids handed it to me and I gave it to Madam. The maid did not sign for it and the envelope has no name of the courier. He did not even ask for a tip. I know that Madam is upset, but she has given me no indication as to whether she will pay any ransom for getting Melanie back. If she is in a mood, she may barely accept the boy as her grandson." Soames said with a feeling of disgust.

"I will be over there within the hour. I will bring the Lieutenant with me. Maybe he will be able to speak with her in a gentler tone than I was yesterday. Do you think the letter is genuine?" Steve asked.

"I noticed the letter had Melanie's middle name as well as her maiden and married name. Her middle name is Beth, not Elizabeth but plain Beth. No one but the immediate members of the family and myself would know the difference." Soames replied.

"We'll be there in under an hour. Have Mary make something special for Mark. I do not want Mrs. Petrone to scare the boy. He has been through enough. I need to contact Children's services, but for the time being he has been with me. He is a potential witness under police custody, and I seem to have a calming effect on him. I don't know the whole story, but I plan on finding out. Take care until we get there." Steve said.

"We'll take my car. Would you like to sit in the back with Mark rather than having him attached to your hip?" Mike asked with a smile.

"It would be nice if I can detach him from my leg. Much as I have grown accustomed to this recent appendage, I would like him to attach to someone else." Steve replied.

Steve walked out the door with Mark on his leg until he saw the stairs. He went ahead of the two men and started to count and jump as he went lower. Steve managed to get in front of him lest he fall.

Mike watched how the boy interacted with Steve and tried not to smile.

They were about to enter the lion's den. He had no idea the reaction of Mrs. Petrone. He had already discussed it with the Chief of Detectives. Knowing that the media was going to learn about the murder of Eliza Petrone and that it would be front page news, gave little comfort to him.

He had never met the woman and only knew that she had connections with the mayor or even higher was something that would require finesse.

He knew he was at an advantage that Steve did not have because Melanie did not bother letting him know who her mother was.

He hoped that he could be a buffer and maybe just maybe she would spare some of her venom she spouted to the Chief of D's.

Melanie's disappearance put a new twist into a murder that may have been more that a simple stabbing. He still wasn't certain if Eliza was the intended victim. He wanted to solve the case without the hassles of a high strung mother. He faced obstacles before. That was why he attained the rank of lieutenant. 

By the time he got to the residence, Mark had nodded off.

"If you would like to confront her yourself, I will stay with Mark. Considering how Mrs. Petrone feels about him, it might be a wise idea." Steve said as he watched the boy sleep.

"Once more into the breach." Mike said as he adjusted his tie. He walked up the steps and as he was about to ring the bell, the door opened and Soames stood there.

Mike actually felt intimidated. He got stoic and showed the man his badge.

"Lieutenant Mike Stone to see Mrs. Sara Petrone." Mike said.

Soames saw Steve in the car and did not question Stone. He silently ushered him in and led the way.

Stone felt like he was entering the lion's den. When they entered the room, he found himself facing the back of a petite woman who refused to face him at first.

"Lieutenant Michael Stone wishes to see you Madam." Soames said.

"I spoke with your Chief of Detectives. You come highly recommended. We shall see about that. Soames went against my judgement. I am still not sure if this is some kind of hoax or is real. I expect you to find out." She said tersely.

Mike silently sighed, and got out his credentials. He wondered how long this would take. He wondered if this woman showed her fangs to every one.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop went frat and I needed to take it to be repaired. This piece is far from finished and i need to get the checkmark off. i hope you read despite check. Thanks ever so.
> 
> barb

Steve waited until Mike entered the house and then he sighed in relief. He was conditioned to observe his surroundings. Mark fidgeted but he settled when Steve stroked his shoulders and drew him near.

The boy quieted and went back into a restful sleep.

Steve watched the activity on the street and assessed the situation. There were the usual delivery people, and men in business suits. It was just after ten a.m. He continued to watch and make note of anyone out of the ordinary. He took particular interest in the man with a one piece uniform and carrying a clip board.

The thing that stood out to the trained eye was dirty hands and unruly hair. Things like that stand out in an area like this. He did not want to leave the boy alone but if this man got close to Mrs. Petrone....

 

Mike felt something oddly familiar once he was left alone with Sara Petrone. Her voice put him off guard until she faced him.

"My God." Mike said as he stared into the eyes of a woman he knew long ago. It was before WWII at one of the many socials for soldiers. She had demanded the attention of most of the men that surrounded her. He was one of the many that attended. Her hair was darker then and there were a few more lines on her face, but age had not diminished her beauty.

"Sara? Sara Peterson?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"Do I know you?" She asked questionably.

"I dreamed of you when I was overseas. You were at the social and men surrounded you waiting for your attention. I had hoped to see you when I got back. I wanted to show you some of the sights that you may have missed by having your family control your life. Did it stay the same? I never knew you had married. It makes sense that you would have fallen in love with someone of your class." Mike said as he came closer to her.

"I was auctioned off by my father to the highest bidder. I vaguely remember some men in the distance. There were so many and I could have my pick... until my father found out and considered my conduct beneath a Peterson. I thought I was helping the war effort. I figured the least I could do..." Sara said.

Mike wanted to touch her but like all those years ago. He was closer to his dream woman than he had ever been. He saw her come closer. They were both widows. 

But their lives had traveled different paths. 

Mike remembered her daughter had been murdered.

He took a step back as she approached him. He needed to distance himself and concentrate on finding the murderer.

"Do you find me unattractive?" She asked softly.

 

Steve slowly got out of the car and locked the doors. He tried to look as if he belonged and rang the bell. Soames answered. 

"I need a moment with you. Do you see that guy in that overall? Does he look familiar or more out of place. I want to get to Mark, but I need to have you keep an eye on him as best you can. I will honk the horn if he is headed your way. When you get the chance, inform the Lieutenant." Steve said.

Soames nodded and was glad he could hide behind lace curtain. He knew that the two officers were dedicated. He was glad that he could do something besides waiting on Mrs. Petrone. He was dedicated in every way since her husband had died. If only she knew how dedicated he had become. She was from a different side, a different planet....

He looked out the window and watched the people go by. He saw the suspect had walked down to the edge of the street. The man turned and started walking toward the house...

A horn honked...


	17. Chapter 17

For a moment Mike was transported back to the time before he was shipped overseas. He told no one of his infatuation. He had kept a picture from the newspaper in his pocket. It was from the rotogravure section in a Sunday paper. It was when the war was over that he met a friend's sister and fell in love. With Carolyn it was not infatuation, it developed into the kind of love that would last a lifetime. She died a few years before Steve had become his partner.

He knew the rudimentary skills of cooking and was to the point where he could put a meal together without using recipes. He was adept at making tuna casserole with a can of soup and rice or pasta.

From the moment Sara was in her teens dancing with the young soldiers, and he was saying good bye to his family he knew that he was not in her class. He needed to do his duty for God and country. When he came back, everything had changed. He had never seen Sara again until now. Carolyn's picture replaced the tattered paper photo of Sara.

He was lost in the luxury of revelry when he heard a familiar car horn in the distance.

He walked past Sara and went down the few stairs to see Soames peeking out of the lace curtain. 

A man who looked out of place was coming up the sidewalk with a clip board. A few steps behind was Steve getting ready for anything to happen, and a little boy smiling while playing with the buttons on the dashboard. 

Occasionally the windshield wipers were going back and forth and the lights would flash.

As the man got closer to the door, Steve picked up his pace. By the time he rang the door bell, Mike answered as if he were the butler and Steve was at his side, flashing a badge.

It took less than a second for the 'courier' to apologize and try to back away.

Steve ushered him through the door. He forced him to sit and towered above him.

"My name is Steven Keller, I am with the homicide division of the San Francisco Police department. I would like to know what is your association with the disappearance of Melanie Crocker, and the murder of Eliza Petrone." Steve said as he looked down and the man who was shaking to the point of wanting to bust the chair.

"Sir, I uhh uhh ha have no... absolutely no idea -- " He said.

"Had I not been behind you, you would have kept your cool. You would have entered this premises and intimidated one of the first families of the city. Did you think that the house would not have been watched? If you had anything to do with the brutal murder of Mrs. Petrone's daughter, the only out you have is by talking to me. Stop the stuttering and start talking." Steve said in a stern voice.

He waited until he smelled the scent of urine and looked a the spot near his groin that was growing...


	18. Chapter 18

The kid who found himself sitting in his own wetness, saw three men staring at him and thought all three of them were cops. He was shaking and when he heard the honk of the horn, used it as his last means of getting free.

He bolted for the door and managed to get clear of the house.

Steve was angry. He went after the perp and Soames went to get Mark. Steve did not bother to pull out his gun. He was still good the fifty yard dash. He was gaining on him when they ran into an alley with an open door. The door led to a warehouse where the man was frantic. He threw obstacles in Steve's way. He saw another open door and saw Steve fall back. By the time Steve caught his breath, the man was gone.

He sat on the floor and cursed. He was out of shape since returning to the force. This was an unacceptable option for him. If Melanie was taken, and he was the link, he may have signed her death warrant.

He looked at the backway from where he exited. Although this was an upper class neighborhood the perp knew the territory. If you knew the area, you knew where to hide. Steve had underestimated the man. He would not let that happen again.

Soames saw Mark pressing buttons and honking the horn. He waved at the boy and noticed the doors were locked.

Mike had come out with the keys and saw the boy smile when he honked the horn. In his other hand he had a cookie. The boy licked his lips in anticipation. He opened the door and Soames picked the boy up who went right for the cookie.

Soames smiled.

"I have been a part of his life since before he was born. Mrs. Petrone was going through the final stages of her marriage with her second husband. Once it was final she took back her name from her first marriage. She wanted to eradicate the bastard. It was her choice to marry him. The first marriage was arranged and she felt trapped. I have been with her since Mr. Petrone. When Melanie got pregnant, Mrs. Petrone wanted nothing to do with her. She even kicked her out of the house." Soames told Stone.

"How did you stay in contact with her? You knew that Mrs. Petrone would be upset." Mike asked.

"She kept tabs on her through me. I do have time off. I have been with Melanie since before her birth. She has not had an easy time of it. She was the first born." Soames replied.

"Was Sara the first born?" Mike asked.

Before he had a chance to answer, Steve came back to the car and Mark raised his hands to him.

"I lost him. He knows the area Mike. Dammit I lost him." Steve said as he went to Mark.

"Mmmm Mmmm MMmmm. Joshooowaaaa." Mark said.

Mike looked at Steve. Mark knew who was.


	19. Chapter 19

"Mark do you know that man I was chasing? Have you seen him before?" Steve asked as he continued to hold him.

"Mmmmmoommmm and Auntie ppplaayeed with him and I watched. If I was quiet, I could sttaaayy. Sometimes hheee would give me a tttooyyy." Mark said as he played with Steve's jacket.

"Mark did you see him last night?" Steve asked.

"I was mad, Mommy woked mmmeeee up. Mmmmoomm put me with you. IIII heard doorr ssssslllammm. MMmmmmooommm ttooollldd mmmeee to bbbbeee a gooood boy." 

"That means she was either in on her kidnapping and perhaps the murder of her sister, or..." Mike said.

"No! She might be many things but she would not be involved with the murder of her sister. They were inseperable growing up." Soames said as he took the boy back in his arms.

Mark looked a bit bewildered, but touches Soames face and patted it.

Steve was relieved, but had grown accustomed to the appendage.

"If you want me to stay-" Steve said.

"I will take care of him like I did his mother. Find out who is doing this." He replied.

"Call me if you need help." Steve said handing him a card.

"He will be safe here with me. Thank you for seeing past his fear." Soames said as he walked to the house.

"Come on buddy boy we have a case to solve." Mike said as he opened the car door.

Steve knew it was just the begining. There was no time to waste. Only time to find another killer on the streets.


	20. Chapter 20

Steve was glad that someone else was driving for a change and although he missed the appendage that had been touching him in someway shape or form, he was relieved that Soames took him off his hands. He had trusted the man since he first met him when he went into the Lion's Den.

What surprised him was finding out Mark knew the man that approached the house. That was why he honked the horn. He had to give the boy more credit. Somewhere inside of him, he knew more than the others thought he did. and people had a tendency to underestimate him. He may be the way he was in part because of his early life, not just because of his lack of oxygen. Maybe that was the story Melanie gave to gain sympathy. God only knows what happened to him since birth. Tony did not do a series X Rays to see if anything else was wrong. He was concerned with the shock of the boy seeing his aunt's death. Steve wanted to know what really happened at the house at the time of the murder. Before he had a chance to process the crime scene, he had found the frightened boy in the cupboard. Mike would have finished scoping the crime scene had not Melanie entered the house in a state of shock and needing to find her son.

Steve shook his head as he got out of the car. He was glad to be on familiar turf. Although his desk had been given to Dan, Rudy had assigned a desk to Steve opposite his old one.

Dan smiled and stood up when they entered. The desk was piled with paperwork. Dan pulled out a paper and handed it to Steve.

"You ought to stop using sugar in your coffee. We did an analysis of the sugar in the sugar bowl at the house, it was loaded with secanol and an antihistamine. You were drugged my friend. You might have died had it been more concentrated. Something tells me that Melanie was not as distraught as she appeared to be." Robbins said.

"She gave a fine performance. She used me as a buffer for seeing her mother. Was the rest of her reaction an act? Regardless as to whether her abduction was real, we have to take it at face value. She is still out there. The man who entered her mother's house gave the appearance of having something to do with the phone call asking for ransom. I was surprised he knew the area. He knew exactly where to run. I would like to think that she innocent, but something tells me she may have been influenced by someone to fake her capture. I would like to believe that she had nothing to do with her sister's death. There are still too many pieces of the puzzle missing. I still kicking myself at have let the bastard get away. Mark did better than I did. He honked the horn without me telling him." Steve said.

"Who could have known it would lead to this? We thought did not know what to think of Melanie's disappearance. I'm still not sure that she was kidnapped. The one thing I know for certain is that Sara's daughter is dead." Mike said.

"Fill me in. Where is the boy? Mike do you know the victim?" Dan asked. There was a part of him that wanted to see the crime scene. This all occurred in less than two days. Dan was starting to get used to having Steve around. The three of them were making a good team.

"Soames is taking care of Mark. Much as I miss him, we are losing time and I am sure that he will let us know of any leads. What else did you find out about the crime scene?" Steve said as he concentrated on the papers on the desk.

He felt glad to be able to get down to finding out why a young woman was murdered. He knew it was more complicated than mistaken identity. Now he needed to find out what caused a boy to be hidden in a cupboard just before dawn.


	21. Chapter 21

Melanie stretched out in the bed. She loved sleeping in and knew that Mark was in good hands. She had seen how the cop had attached to her son. He would make sure that he would not be placed in a foster home. If she was lucky, he would not figure it out until it was over.

She relished her freedom and saw the tray on the desk. He spoiled her. He had already proven that he would give her the moon. The death of her goody two shoes sister almost went off as planned. What she was giving him in return was more of a pleasure. Getting back at her mother was even more delicious. 

She had told her mother the truth. Her mother took his word over hers. But she had proof. The birth certificate may have said the father was John Doe, but she could prove who the father was. She had managed to keep a condom with semen hidden away. All it would take was a blood test. 

No matter, she knew when her mother had divorced the bastard that she could not trust him with her daughters.

Melanie was making good money at one of the strip joints while giving the appearance of being a good role model for her son. One of the men who had a drool problem when she was on stage had given her the idea of the what to do.

Eliza had found Melanie's g string. She was about to tell their mother.

Melanie had tried to convince her but could not take the risk. It was a simple plan... Until some fucking moron decided to keep the music up a bit too loud. That was not something she had planned.

So here she was in satin sheets and having no need to hide her nudity. She looked at the view that could only be seen at this height. She started to relish the taste of the french toast and took a sip of the coffee. 

She took a hot shower with his hands mimicking his and toying with her nipples. She moaned and touched herself...

She yanked on a robe that the hotel supplied. She saw a neatly pressed pair of jeans that may have been a size too small and saw the halter on top of the jacket. She dressed with the boots on last. She loved the feel of the leather...

She went to the door. It was locked.

She knew then that he was changing the rules. She knew then that she was in deep trouble and that she knew too much to be an asset to him.

She went to pick up the phone...


	22. Chapter 22

Melanie felt the blow across her face, as he slapped the phone out of her hand. She rubbed her hand against where he slapped her and moaned as her hand was grabbed and he yanked her on the bed. He placed a knee between her legs and grabbed her breast.

"Just who did you think you were going to call? I can't risk you calling dear old mommy. She might have added correctly and saw that it was me who planned all this. Your body is delightful as the day I first took you. You are still as tight and now you can see that it was not love that drove me, but lust at your firm tits and full lips. You were so naive. Everything would have been perfect if you hadn't gotten pregnant. I would have paid for an abortion, but no, you had to throw it in your mother's face. Miss high and mighty took my word, but your presence destroyed my marriage. The boy is no good. Not even a suitable heir. You must have fucked someone else. Some pimpled twitted that had a body instead of brains." He said as on hand held her wrists and the other pinched her sensitive places.

Melanie was seeing him as he truly was. When he married her mother she was too young to understand, when she was disowned and she had divorced him, she thought that she could finally have a life with him. How could she have been so wrong? She had never shared time with Mark and him. This plan had backfired. Now she realized as he was toying with her body as if it were a thing, that she never should have aggreed to it. She had not seen all of her sister's body, but she realized that he must have played with her in the same way.

He had trained her in needing him. Her body was reacting to his touches while her mind was revolted and seeing Eliza in the living room forced to her to keep her eyes open. There was a part of her that was screaming with revulsion at him molesting his daughter. Molesting her was not so bad because her father was her mother's first husband.

Something prevented her from throwing up while he hovered over her. He did not bother taking his time. He slapped her and repositioned himself while forcing his mouth over hers and then biting her nipples. She moaned and he thought it was exstacy. 

When he was done he covered her body with his. He was spent. 

She waited for the right time. She moved toward the keys near his jeans. Before she had reached them, he yanked her hair back.

He cuffed her to the bed. 

"Smile for dear sweet mommy." He said as he punched her to convince the police that this was for real.

Tears slipped and she wept. She wondered how she was so wrong and how she would get out? She really did want her Mommy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks Lizzie for responding. sorry for the delay. I am in the process of moving and with luck have a cat by Christmas.
> 
>  
> 
> sorry for the delay, other things have taken my attention. I have missed this and resuming for the sake of my sanity.

Steve was still upset for having lost the man who may be their only link to Melanie. He was not sure what to make of her disappearance. His gut was telling him that she was taken voluntarily. Why else would she have made sure that Mark was tucked in beside him on the chair. He had to assume that she went of her own volition.

Mark knew the man Steve had been chasing. If he knew him by name, than he was familiar with him to make less of a fuss.

He had to have gotten in once he drank the drugged coffee. 

It came as surprise to the young man to see the cop at Mrs. Petrone's residence. He had the advantage of recognizing Steve, but was scared nonetheless. Steve had learned well from his mentor.

Mike, Dan and Steve were poring over the notes and for anything: any shred of evidence that would lead them to Melanie. Steve did not want to go back to the house unless he was sure. 

It could have been worse. He could have shot and killed the culprit.

If anything happened to Melanie, no matter what her involvement with her own disappearance, he knew that he would have taken the blame. Yet how was he to know that Mark knew the man?

Dan was looking into the history of the Petersons. She was definitely one of the elite of the city. She wielded her power from behind the scenes. She had had an older brother that was into the drug scene, and was a disgrace to the family. He lived somewhere in Carmel and had become somewhat of a recluse. His father had bailed him out a number of times and had managed to have the boy avoid any jail time. He was the fourth to carry the name of William Christopher Peterson.

He was to continue the lineage, but there was no way of keeping the family name pristine after being jailed for the fourth time of possession with intent to distribute.

Sara was left to somehow continue the lineage. She fared no better having been treated so poorly by a man with impeccable reputation. He was supposed to have added to the bloodline. Little did she know that he was hoping her reputation would raise his to what it once was.

There were reports of two visits by the police. The first one was after a particular disturbance that led out to the hallway. It seemed that he had gotten gravy on his favorite pair of trousers and wanted to make sure she knew not to do it again. It did not matter that she was at the opposite end of the table. 

After some money exchanged hands, the charges were dismissed.

If there were any more battles, they were held behind closed doors.

Jack Moore knew that he was there to present William with a suitable heir. After Melanie was born, his fits of temper got more violent. He did not care who saw the bruises, but Sara's father did. He wanted to avoid a scandal. It took more than money. It took a vineyard. As long as the bastard kept his mouth shut and would never lay claim to Melanie...

Dan was amazed that scandals like this still existed. The Peace and Love movement had made all of this immaterial.

 

Steve could not sit still.

"Mike, I miss my appendage. I want to go back and see how he is doing with his grandmother. I want to see if I can learn anything from him about the man who took his mother. Maybe I can make amends to Mrs. Petrone." Steve said as he stood in the doorway.

"You will do anything to get out of paperwork. You might be right. Keep me posted as to where you are every two hours. I guess in about four or six hours we will let you know how our end of the investigation is going 'Lieutenant'." Mike said as he fussed with his reading glasses.

"Mike I am so damned sorry I lost him. I keep wondering if that will put the girl in danger." He said quietly.

"We still don't know if she is part of this. Not only do we have a murder, but a possible kidnapping. Do you think this boy was abused? Do you think that he suffered some kind of brain damage during birth? I am not sure if he is a viable witness." Mike said.

"Mike, he is three years old. He has been through a trauma and the only thing that is constant with him is me. If he can feel safe and be with someone he knows... I have to try. He counted the stairs at my place. His mother is God knows where and I just want to see if I can learn anything to solve the murder. I don't ever want him to go through what he has again. If I am the key to him talking, the sooner the better. I don't want Melanie to be another victim, worse yet this boy..." Steve said.

"Get out of here and let Dan and I get some real police work done." Mike said as he smiled.

Steve grabbed his coat and noticed the fog settling in. He wondered if there would be another attempt at a ransom note. He wanted to be there to intercept it, but not give the impression that he was a cop. He went home first to look a little more professional. He got into the apartment and noticed a half bitten peanut butter sandwich.

He took him less than thirty seconds to link to a boy that he had never met. It took him less than that to want to protect him. Once he linked himself to Steve, it only took a moment...


	24. Chapter 24

Melanie woke and realized that he had drugged her. She could feel the pain from the force of his blows. She shook her head and tried to regain her focus. She became aware of the bindings that raised her legs in midair. She was positioned in such a way that she could be taken any number of ways.

In different circumstances, she might have been a willing participant. She had been taught well by the man her mother had chosen as her father's replacement. It started at the age of thirteen. Apparently he had gotten tired of her mother. 

Eliza had been born three years earlier, and her mother had doted on her.

Everything had worked until Sara had lost interest in Eliza's father. She had noticed his lack of interest and dismissed him. That was all Phillip Petrone needed to look for other amusements.

He had managed to keep the tryst secret. As he had done with the others, he met her discreetly and taught her well. He had his father's complete approval. Her body was used with her complete approval. 

Then she did something against his will. She got pregnant. Her timing of her birth control was off. He was catholic and although he was more than willing to get rid of unwanted child he had helped create, he convinced her to lie to her mother.

He blamed her for the mistake she carried within her.

She married quickly who she could convince him that he was the father. She continued seeing Phillip as he wanted. 

Her mother had seen his car leave her house and knew.

For all intensive purposes, she had been disowned and abandoned by her mother.

Her mother wanted no scandals and made sure she could have the bare essentials but nothing more.

She was addicted to Phillip. The way he played her body and the things he made her feel was like a need.

Phillip was quietly put aside. Melanie's son was broken. Phillip knew it could not be his. She had become such a slut under his tutelage. And she was always there if he needed her. 

She worked well as a stripper. Little did she know he was pimping her out. As long as she looked so tasty, he would take advantage of it. The divorce settlement was not nearly enough.

He had learned how to handle women from his father. He knew how to treat others. He knew how to act compassionately, while at the same time play the game.

So here she was in an obscene pose waiting for God knows what and who... She wept with nothing to wipe away her tears.

She thought of the detective who her son had attached himself to. 

Seems like the only person who had good sense when it came to men was a three year old who had no inkling of who he was.

She did the one thing she should have been doing all along. She prayed for forgiveness. She wept for Eliza. And there was still a part of her that craved for the touch of a man who should be erased off the planet,


	25. Chapter 25

When Juanita Merone went into the room and saw the bedroom door ajar, all she could think of was helping the poor girl.

"Dios, mio!" she whispered under her breath. She found the scissors in her pocket and started to saw at the ropes that suspended the legs. She managed to pull the gag out of her mouth and saw the tears falling from the woman's eyes.

She saw the panic in her eyes and and the bruises that covered her body. She grabbed some of the towels in her cart and tried to comfort the poor woman. The girl passed out.

Juanita locked the door and ran to get the manager. She nearly toppled into a friend and told her the situation before she ran to get her boss. She was terrified by what she had seen.

By the time she got to the front desk, she had managed to enter the lobby without a hint of the desperation she felt.

She saw Tom in his tie and vest going over receipts and having his eyes barely looking upward.

She touched his shoulder and spoke her English with a heavy accent, brought on by stress.

"I am glad you brought it to my attention. Did you tell anyone else?" He asked.

Juanita lied. She trusted Tom, but did not want to lose her job over telling her friend.

Tom promised Juanita he would take care of it. He let the assistant take over and walked toward the room. He smiled as he did so. Phillip had allowed him the pleasure as part of him agreeing to keep his mouth shut. He was more than happy with the situation, but was shocked to learn that the do not disturb tag was not on the door.

He controlled the joy in his step as to having a reason for entering the locked room. He was delayed by a number of guests and that merely enhanced his body's reaction.

He finally entered the room and went into the bedroom. 

He saw he was a bit too late... She was in the arms of someone else. She was weeping uncontrollably. She looked up at the noise.

She shied away and the man grabbed a sheet to cover her. 

He pointed a gun at Tom and introduced himself as a retired San Francisco police officer.

"Were you expecting someone else? Lucky I happened to be in the neighborhood." Harry said as the local p.d. entered the room.

Harry grabbed the phone. 

"Give me an outside line. San Francisco Police, Homicide Division. Hello tell Mike Stone Harry needs to speak with him. I'll wait..."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope it was worth the wait. I moved. now i am looking at boxes in a different apartment. merry christmas

Melanie felt like she was nothing more than an object to be used. She lost track of how many people had used her body. She was covered with all sorts of fluids and her butt had been torn as some moisture dripping from her suspended legs. She wept and tried to wail, but someone had gagged her with something. Much as she tried to spit it out, there was no strength. She was too exhausted to sleep. She was terrified of what would happen next. 

She had been mislead by Phillip. She had tried to tell her mother what had happened, and when her mother did not believe she had no where to turn but to Phillip.

Phillip had told her that she had told her wife the truth when in reality he had convinced the woman that Melanie was a slut. He was good at telling women they were trash and they believed him. He was a high class pimp who could convince women their true worth.

When she saw the maid, she tried to plead with her for help.F  
A few minutes later she saw a familiar face and tried with all her might. She saw the grin as he took her and sprayed his cum over her face and hair. She could not shy away as he used her with total disregard.

She moaned and prayed for her mind to shut down. 

Fear made her wet the bed as he laughed.

He left the door ajar and went back to work.

She tugged at her restrains and waited in fear.

 

Frank Smith knew he needed back up when he went to the hotel in the middle of no where. He had heard tell from a maid that something was wrong in 1208. He was doing her a favor. The way she described it meant that someone was playing games. If it had not been reported than the manager knew before she did.

He knew that towns were aware of such places and that they traveled from place to place. He did not want to go in there without back up.

He was owed a favor by a certain police lieutenant.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an explanation

Before he could finish the call and speak with Mike Stone he felt a blow to the back of his head. He cursed in the twilight. He always wanted to be the hero and was finally able to play the knight when a black jack struck him behind the ear.

The only sound in the room was the thump as his body landed on the carpet. He did not have the opportunity to see the man that hit him. He felt the blackness creep and cursed.

 

Melanie moaned in anguish and felt the blow across her bosom. It stung harder than before and she tried with all her might to keep believing that Steve Keller would somehow see her out of this mess. She did not realize how much she missed her son and how many things she took for granted.

She prayed for more time and for the first time in her selfish life, she mourned for her sister.

She had been taught well by her mother. Her mother had shown no affection and had been used by a man who was nothing more than a sperm donor. She barely remembered him and he too had been a self centered opinionated man. Something had told her that the games he played with the servants weren't all that kind.

In some ways they were meant for each other, but the cruelty bled off on her and she was taught well.

It was only when he had become more perverted her granddfather that the while her grandfather stood by silently tbat the man was finally out of their lives. 

Sara was adrift after her father died and was finally able to break free of Jack Moore, but the price was high and no one wanted Melanie. Because she had a trust fund and because she was a Peterson by birth, Sara kept her in tow.

Enter Daniel Petrone. He was a con artist extraordinare. He too liked to play games and with Melanie blossoming to maturity...

 

Melanie craved the attention, any attention. Little did she know that while he was bedding her mother that he was teaching her as well. After all that was what he did best with women.

Now she was here in a bed of her own making because no one had taught her otherwise. She loved Mark, but could not be the mother he deserved because she did not know how. Eliza had the compassion that should have been taught by their mother.

Her mother showed no affection... Until Eliza came along. It was almost as if a lightswitch had turned on. She was shut out even more except for the times when she was needed to care for the brat.

She felt nothing when her crying sister was put in her arms. She kept waiting for her mother to start treating Eliza with the disregard that she had been shown since her birth. The age difference meant that their music and friends would never cross paths.

It all changed when Daniel started to give her the attention she craved. 

Now he was part of it again and she wept with her body's desire that made this all the more degrading.

Now there was a man on the floor and he was degrading her once more while she realized what a mess she was in.

Ironically she silently wept for her mother while being used in ways she never would have imagined. She could barely whimper as men entered the door and used her. She had never felt this afraid. She needed a distraction so that she could continue with the abuse. She had never prayed before, but with what little strength she had she found the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i have fallen off the planet. i hope it was worth the wait. it took me over a month to re read this so that i could go back to work on it. 
> 
> thanks


	28. Chapter 28

Frank Smith was genuinely surprised that he was alive when he woke under one of the piers of San Francisco. He would not hurt if he did not move, but something was screamimg in his head that moving was urgent. In all the time on the force, he could not recall being in a situation as this. He could not remember how he got here, he could not recall anything of the last twentyfour hours except that he needed to get in touch with Mike Stone. By the time that thought was in his mind, he felt the pull of darkness him in once again.

Mike and Steve managed to finally read the ransom note and sent it to the lab for any sign of a print or a clue. It was typewritten and double spaced. It was on plain white paper that could be gotten anywhere. There was no saliva on the envelope and Steve was sure the man he chased was part of the plot.

In the back of his mind, he knew the house was being watched. Mike was a fixture in the city and could easily be identified. If they knew the police were involved, he hoped that whoever was watching was part of Eliza's death. They could also be watching because the boy was no longer where he should be. He was a heir to holdings and if he was inside such a well guarded house, they would be glad of having Melanie. He still could not let the possibility of Eliza being mistaken for Melanie. Once again he felt like he was working a jigsaw puzzle in the dark.

One of the more aggravating aspects of police work was waiting.

Mike and Steve agreed that the less commotion at the house the better. He found an irony in the police watching the house to see who was watching the house so that they could make their next move. That was the way life worked sometimes,

There was no way to find out anything about the ransom note except that they hoped that Sara Petrone would go along with it despite the distance she had with her first born. Unfortunately Sara had more influence on the mayor than the mayor had over her.

Steve had to find a way for her to help. He wondered if Mike could convince her from their shared past. 

There were other things to consider. His main concern was Mark. Mark was the innocent in all of this and he had seen way too many things in his three years that no one, let alone a child should be exposed to.

Gone were the days of Donna Reed and mothers in dresses with full skirts.

San Francisco was the city of free spirits. It was the city by the bay and then some. To Steve it was home with a lot of beautiful things to see. Some of the prettiest sights were not in any guide book. Some were found en route to the finer things in the city. It had something for everyone and that included the seedier side of things.

Steve stopped his thoughts from going there and concentrated on his personal interest in the boy. He knew that he would have to relinquish his hold on Mark eventually, but he wanted to make sure that the place he had was safe. The one person he knew he could trust was Soames. Now if he could find away to convince Mrs. Petrone that getting her daughter back alive was the right idea.

He knew that Sara was not born the way she had become, but he knew that there was always a chance for change. Sometime crisis could bring out the best in people. Unfortunately it could also bring out the worst. Being a cop meant seeing the uglier side of the city. He often felt that he was there to clean up other peoples messes. But theere was still a part of him that felt he could make a difference for the better. Cops were not just the janitors but gardeners of the city. This city in particular was one of the best cities in the country and Steve was glad he was a part of it.

The boy was still the focus and the key to all that was going on regarding the lives of a few of the uppercrust. Now if only they could solve it and get something better from the investigation. Regardless, it was not something that Steve could step away from again.


	29. Chapter 29

Mike and the others had been poring over the paperwork for what seemed like an eternity. The lights of the night sky shone through the office window, and much as Steve wanted to sleep, he knew that his mind would not be able to shut down.

"There is nothing we can do about this now. I really doubt Melanie's captors will make a move til morning. Steve go home and get some rest. That goes for you too." Mike said as he looked at Dan.

"Mike I am sure that Mark will be restless and much as he knows Soames, he might want me there."

"So you miss your appendage. You caught this case and much as i would like to have you taken home by a squad car... When you get there, stay under the radar of Sara. She is blaming you for what happened. I know that you said you could trust Soames, but nothing goes on in that house without her knowledge or consent. Confronting her this time of night will only make it worse. We have managed to keep it out of the papers, but that won't last much longer. At least we caught a break without another word from the kidnappers. I just pray she's still alive." Mike replied.

"I'll drop you off at the end of the block. We can catch up and share information. With any luck we will have it solved by morning." Dan said.

"I still don't like it. Eliza doesn't feel like the real target. I still want to give Melanie benefit of a doubt. As long as we can keep it under wraps, even if the ransom is paid, what will they do with her? Mark said that he knew the man at the door. He said that he would be with Melanie and possibly Eliza. I am afraid that Mark will be the next target. All this could be about dirty laundry. How much would Sara Petrone pay to keep things quiet?" Steve contemplated aloud.

"I have look at this with fresh eyes. I want to see Mark first. Other than Soames, i might be one of the few people he can trust." Steve added.

"Go home both of you. I will see you at seven sharp. I want to go over this for a while longer." Mike said.

"Jeannie will be waiting so don't stay out too long." Steve said with a smile.

Mike waved them off and smiled as he went over the files on his desk. He knew that Steve was aware of his routines. Mike was part of the city and the city shined at night.

 

Policemen still walked the beat and that included the pier. The sights and sounds were not all that sweet. In the quiet solitude of the hours before dawn, someone had the responsibility of walking the beat.

The first thing that caught Officer Rogers attention was the smell of alchohol and the scent of stale urine.

He followed the aroma to the pilings under the pier a short distance from Fisherman's wharf. There he saw a beaten man in his fifties. He called for back up and managed to get the man out from under the pier.

While waiting for help he heard a faint voice and a name. 

Mike Stone.


	30. Chapter 30

Mike woke at the sound of the telephone in his office. The last thing he remembered was going over the history of Sara Petrone nee Peterson. It took him a moment to adjust before he picked up the receiver. He saw the clock on the wall and cursed under his breath. Jeannie would be upset at another night at the office, but his daughter knew if the case was important he would get the job done. Since being shot, he had tried to keep regular hours, but this was no ordinary case. Unfortunatly there was no time to explain it to his daughter.

He went to answer the phone. Instead of reading the riot act to the other end of the receiver, he answered it in his usual brusque way.

"Stone."

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but I was patroling the piers and I came across a man who spoke long enough to mention your name. At first he smelled like another derelict under the pier, but when i pulled him out, he was badly beaten. He's too clean shaven to be just another drunk. When i looked for any identification, nothing was on him. I thought it best to call you sir. I am sorry about the hour." the young cop said.

"What is your name officer and where are you and the victim now?" Mike responded.

"I'm sorry sir, I am new to the force. My name is Sukolovich. I called for an ambulance and we are at Mercy Hospital downtown."

"Stay where you are. I'll be down there in fifteen minutes. I want to speak with you and see the man you brought in. You did the right thing. I will let your squad commander know as soon as I can." Mike said as he hung up the phone and acted as if he had just slept eight hours straight.

 

Steve barely knocked on the door when Soames opened it.

"Inspector I am so glad you came. Mark has been restless and no one can console him. I was just about to call you, but when I saw the time... " 

"Soames I needed to make sure that he was alright. Ever since I found him, I have felt a connection. Nothing made me realize that more when I took him to my place and he smiled. I would have liked to meet him on better circumstances. I still don't know what he witnessed and I hope that Eliza hid him before... " Steve replied.

No sooner had he spoke when he felt something or rather someone grab his leg. He looked down and smiled to see the grin on Mark's face. He wrapped an arm around the boy and picked him up. He was so glad to see the smile and red pajamas complete with feet. He draped the boy on his hip and was glad to see that there would be no need for Children Services.

"How is the lady of the house dealing with her unexpected house guest?" Steve asked.

"Not all that well I am afraid. Do you know who is father is?" Soames responded.

"I have heard whispers that Eliza's father is Mark's father as well. That is why my employer wants nothing to do with Melanie or Mark. Daniel Petrone tried to convince her otherwise. Her first husband was sadistic in every sense of the world. He father, William Peterson had insisted on the marriage. He put a blind eye to what was going on and let it continue. It took a toll on her father and he died of a stroke. She took control of the estate and divorced Mr. Moore. She gave him what he wanted to avoid a scandal. He has been out of the picture for some time. When he started to make a stink when Melanie got pregnant, someone put him straight. Apparently he has some skeletons in his closet that he wants kept there." Soames said. "Thank you for telling me this. You saved a lot of leg work. Are you sure of all this?" Steve asked. "The Petersons have been a part of this city for generations. My family has served them for almost the same length of time. It is not in my nature to discuss these sort of things with just anyone, but some secrets should finally see light of day." Soames said quietly. "Let's get Mark to bed. I will stay as long as he needs me. I hope that he what little he saw will become nothing more than a bad dream." Steve said as he felt the boy rest his head on his shoulder. "Do you have any leads? Do you think Melanie is still alive?" Soames asked. "I have no answers. I only have more questions and between my boss Mike Stone and all those working on the case, I only hope that we find out soon." Steve said as he carried the boy to the bed that was made up for him. Much as he wanted to detach him, he would rather stay until morning or until someone called him to start the day. It was far from over and he did not want to find a body like he had this morning. Time was not on there side, and Steve had a feeling that this was just the beginning. Secrets were going to see the light of day.


End file.
